


Considered for Failure

by ad_dictive



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Minor Character Death, Navy, SEALs, This is just angst and action, Torture, War, with Miggy in the later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictive/pseuds/ad_dictive
Summary: Thomas gets called away for a mission that sounds sketchy. Things go wrong and Magnum ends up in a lot of trouble, and is in desperate need of help. Higgins, T.C and Rick jump to help the ex-SEAL and travel down to Argentina to help him, but also get caught up in the mess.Can they all get out alive or will they meet their fates as a team, a family, a Ohana?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> Disregard everything that happened in 2x11 as it doesn't follow that story line.

Thomas walked into the Navy base feeling confused, his CO, Captain Greene, had called him and asked him to come to the base but he wouldn't say why over the phone. Thomas tucked his hat into his arm and knocked on the door in front of him. 

"Come in." He heard the captain call. Thomas pushed the door open and stepped inside before shutting it behind him. Greene folded the files that he was working on away glanced up at Thomas who gave him a sharp saute. 

"Sir." Thomas said before Greene hurriedly motioned for him to sit down, Thomas sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the captain. Greene tossed a file onto the table and folded his arms. Thomas took the hint and picked it up.

He quickly scanned over the front page and saw a man's face shine back at him, the man had a scar that ran down the left side of his face and Thomas instantly recognized him as an arm's trafficker that operated out of Argentina. 

"We need you to go on this mission, to exterminate Patrice Sheehan. A team will be provided for you so don't even start." Captain Greene warned Thomas before he could even open his mouth. 

"With all due respect, why would you pick me? Surely there are people still in the Navy that could do this?" Thomas asked as he glanced up to face the captain. Greene had a stone cold look on his face and Thomas groaned inwardly. 

"You had a cover with one of the men that work with Sheehan, so it would be more believable for you to go in than for someone else to do it." Greene stated, he gestured to the file and Thomas flipped the page open and found exactly who he was talking about. 

"This is Mason Ryan, he was in Afghanistan with us. He's working with Sheehan, I thought he was on our side." Thomas said, he had known Mason for years, even trained with him for a while before he went to BUDs. 

"He is, he will be working with you to take down Sheehan. Your team list is in the back of the file. You can go now." Greene said, Thomas took the hint and stood up from the chair and gave the captain one last salute. 

"Good luck, Magnum." Greene said as Thomas walked out the door and into the quiet hallway. Thomas looked at the team and sighed, it wasn't Rick and TC but they would have to do, he didn't have any other choice.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Higgins?" Thomas called into the main house but heard no response. He walked through the dark house and groaned when he couldn't find her. Giving up on trying to find her, he walked across the grass and down to the guest house where he found the lights on. 

He pushed the door open to the guest house and walked in to find Rick, T.C, Kumu and Higgins waiting for him on the couches and sighed, they would ask but he couldn't say anything. He set his hat and file down on the table and raised his eyebrows at the group, but with no malice. 

"What?" Magnum asked the group, but he knew exactly what they were wanting to know. He was sitting on the beach with them when he got the phone call from Greene and had to rush away but he had let them know who had called. 

"What's going on, T.M? Greene never calls you for a mission." T.C said with his hands folded in front of him, Thomas sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. Once he had it, he walked over to the couches and sat down in one of the them and looked up at them. 

"Greene just wanted to send me and another team on a mission and you know I can't say anything about it." Thomas said as he opened his bottle and took a sip, Rick and T.C nodded and settled back against the couches while Kumu looked worried and Higgins had a frozen expression on her face. 

"Guys, stop. I'll be fine." Thomas said, he gave them all a pointed look and shrugged his shoulders. The room stayed silent for a while but Rick picked up a random topic to distract everyone and Thomas was extremely grateful for his friend. 

After a while of pointless conversation, Kumu got up off the couch and stood in front of him and set a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look that failed to hide her fear from him. 

"Be safe, Thomas." Kumu said before walking out the door and into the night. Rick and T.C left shortly after with a good luck and a pat on the back. When the room got unbearably quiet, Thomas tipped his bottle to get the last of the beer before standing up and throwing it away. 

"Higgy, I will be fine." Thomas reassured her as he turned around and looked at his partner. Thomas watched as tension filled her body as she sighed, she had a worried look in her eye and he just let his shoulders slump. 

"Will it? It doesn't sound like it will." Higgins said, Thomas gave a reassuring smile and he gave her a pat on the back before walking up the stairs and into his room to pack a few clothes he would need, leaving her standing in the kitchen alone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

He walked back downstairs and was not surprised to see her gone from the kitchen, he assumed that she had gone back to the main house. He grabbed his phone and file from the counter and turned to walk to the door when he saw Higgins waiting for him by it. 

He groaned, but it held no malice, and walked to the door and stood in front of her. The lights lit up the concern on her face and Thomas gave her a small smile before reaching behind her and switching the inside lights off. 

"What are you still doing here?" Thomas asked as he pulled back and looked her in eyes. She didn't day anything but grabbed the keys from his hand and turned to walk out the door and into the dark. Thomas huffed and switched the outside lights off and closed the door behind him. 

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you leave the Ferrari at the base. I'm driving it back, thank you." Higgins said as he caught up with her, but Thomas knew that that wasn't the whole truth but decided to let it go. 

"Alright then." Thomas said as he poked his elbow into her side, trying to lighten the mood but Higgins just turned and glared at him as they walked. They reached the Ferrari in silence and Juliet pulled the drivers door open and slid in. 

"Really? I thought you were only driving to back from base not there too." Thomas whined as he opened the passenger door and slid in, he put his bag on his lap and wrapped his arms around it, hugging it. 

"Oh, quit being a child." Higgins groaned, but he knew she was baiting him, she was clearly hiding a smile. She threw him an exasperated look before starting the car and pulling out of the drive way and into the empty road. 

Thomas closed his eyes and took in the smell of Hawaii for what could be last time for a while. The mission had to be done before he could come home. Thomas opened his eyes and looked over at his partner who's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"You know, you don't have to grip the wheel that hard. It's not going to slip away from you." Thomas joked, but his voice fell flat and Higgins didn't seem to notice it anyway, she just carried on frowning. 

Thomas gave up trying to say anything and faced to watch as they passed the houses, all he wanted to do was to sit with the rest of his family, the Ohana, and drink beers all night, but he had a duty to do. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Higgins switched the engine off and turned to watch Thomas as he closed his bag and opened the door and stepped out of the car. He closed the door quietly and looked at her. She watched as he sighed and tapped the car lightly. 

"Be careful, Magnum. Try not get into too much trouble." Juliet said as he lifted his hands from the car and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. He gave her a small nod and a small smile before he turned around and started walking towards the plane. 

Juliet watched as he walked out of the lights that lit up the dark runway and she let out a big sigh. She had a bad feeling about this, but she trusted her partner and he will be okay or he'll be smart enough to call for help. 

"He'll be okay... right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas walked into the small restaurant with Cassidy and Bradley (his team) walking right behind him. They were going to meet Mason Ryan there and then he would take them to Sheehan’s main base in Argentina. 

They found a table in the corner of the restaurant, Thomas sat in the chair that was facing the door so he could keep a watch for Mason. He kept his eyes on the door and only vaguely picked up on the conversation between Bradley and Cassidy. 

“What is your opinion on the White Knight?” Cassidy asked Thomas. Thomas smirked and gave them a side glance before moving his eyes back to the door and then back to them. Cassidy looked at him with wide brown eyes and Bradley had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“White Knight fans?” Thomas asked, deflecting the question, he gave them a quick smile and folded his hands on the table in front of them. 

“You bet! Though it sometimes seems unrealistic,they are a really good read.” Cassidy said and Bradley made a small noise of agreement and Thomas grinned. 

“Unrealistic, huh?” Thomas asked, he knew that he couldn’t tell them much about the White Knight books but it doesn’t mean that he can’t enjoy making a little conversation with them. 

“I always thought they were pretty good.” Thomas said off handly, he saw in the corner of his eye that Cassidy opened her mouth and was about to say something but Thomas saw Mason enter the restaurant. 

Thomas waved his hand for Cassidy to close her mouth and then lifted his hand and head to catch the eye of Mason. Thomas watched as Mason saw them and walked over to their table and sat down in the empty chair. 

“Hello, Magnum. It’s been a while.” Mason said with his hand outstretched. Thomas threw him a small grin and shook his hand tightly. Mason nodded and turned to face the rest of the table. 

“So, who is everybody here?” Mason asked the table. Thomas took time to introduce Mason Ryan to his teammates: Cassidy Kendall and Bradley Barnes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, you’re all ready to go?” Mason asked the group and stood up. Thomas followed and stood up and pushed his chair in, and watched as the other two copied his movements. 

They walked out of the restaurant and into the humid weather outside and Thomas immediately missed the coolness of the small restaurant. They walked to the car and grabbed their bags before heading over to Mason’s SUV. 

Thomas threw his bags into the back and walked around and hopped in the passenger seat of the car. He slammed the door closed and heard Cassidy and Bradley do the same. He gave Mason a nod and he started the car and pulled out of the small parking lot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did it all go so wrong? Thomas asked himself as he was thrown into the back of a large van and grunted as he hit the floor. He heard Cassidy and Bradley get thrown in after him and the door slam shut. 

He wiggled around in the back of the van to lie on his stomache. Once he was in a more comfortable position he tried to take the blind fold off of his head but couldn’t move his hands from the duct tape that encircled them. 

He groaned as his forehead smacked against the floor as the car rode over a bump on the road. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to remember how it all went so wrong. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the base and Mason switched the car off and unlocked all the doors. Thomas pushed the door open and jumped out the car, getting hit by a wave of humid weather that made him sweat instantly. 

Bradley and Mason joined him and Cassidy in front of the car and Thomas surveyed the base with a quick glance over. Men with guns stood at each small corner of the huge house, and Thomas knew escaping was going to be extremely difficult. 

“Give me your phones.” Mason said as he held his hand out. Cassidy and Bradley shot Thomas a questioning look and he nodded but Thomas couldn’t ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach as he handed over his. 

Mason nodded and handed over their phones to one of the guards and tilted his head to the side and started walking to the big doors that led into the house. Magnum walked after him and Cassidy and Bradley stood on either side of his shoulders. 

Mason led them up the stairs and into the study where they were met with the sight of Patrice Sheehan. He sat at the end of the study desk with his hands folded out in front of him and his eyes stone cold. 

Mason stopped them in the middle of the room and moved to stand next to the guards that stood behind Sheehan. Thomas watched Mason bend down and whisper something into Sheehan’s ear and he knew that something bad was going to go down. 

“Ah, Mister Magnum. The White Knight.” Sheehan said as guards flooded the room and Thomas’ heart dropped, he was right. Thomas turned around to fight but got a fist to the face and stumbled back into another guard. 

His arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back and tape got pulled around them. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at Mason who had a sick grin on his face. Thomas gave a quick glance to Cassidy and Bradley and saw that they both had their hands behind their backs and a cold, murderous look on his face. 

“Sorry, Thomas but you screwed me over before. Sorry Cassie and Bradley, but your beloved White Knight isn’t as good as he is cracked up to be.” Mason taunted them, Thomas tried to jerk his shoulders back but he knew that it was pointless. They weren’t getting out of this unscathed. 

Thomas watched as Sheehan stood up from the desk chair and walked around the table before stopping in front of Cassidy. He gripped her chin in his hands and turned it from side to side. 

“She’s a pretty one.” Sheehan sneered with a sick grin on his face, Thomas felt anger flow through his veins and he kicked out his leg to hit the guard behind him. The guard grunted and loosened his hold on Thomas’ arm. 

Thomas swung his tied shoulder to the side and threw the other guard holding him off balance. The guard grabbed his shoulder and Thomas kicked his leg out from under him and watched as the guard fell to the ground. 

“That is quite enough, Mr Magnum.” Thomas heard Sheehan say from behind him. Thomas turned around slowly and looked back at the man, who had a gun pointed at Cassidy’s head and Magnum knew the fight was lost. 

“If you are done with your pointless fighting, we will be leaving.” Sheehan said, and Thomas felt two guards grab his arms and Sheehan let go of Cassidy and threw her into the guards’ arms. 

Sheehan moved out of the room first, with Mason following closely behind him. Thomas was pulled after them, with Bradley and Cassidy following behind him. Thomas kept his mouth shut and movements predictable, to not spook the guards into hurting the other two. 

Thomas was pushed outside into the hot sun and was stopped behind a big black van with the doors wide open. Cassidy and Bradley were put next to him and Thomas’ vision suddenly cut out. 

A blind fold was placed over his eyes and tied tightly on the back of his head. They moved him closer to the edge of the van and shoved him in. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas felt the van come to a stop and heard the engine get turned off. He heard the doors slam shut and the doors to the back of the van open. He felt a hand grip his ankle and yank him towards the edge of the van.

The hand left his ankle and roughly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up onto his feet. He felt guards grabbed both of his arms and walked him into what was probably a building. He heard a door open and he was put in a chair. 

He felt the tape get cut from his wrists but then get tied to the chair. He felt the blind fold get loosened from his head and fell from his eyes, he blinked a few times to get his eyes to refocus to the dim lighting in the room. 

“Lets see… Who should we kill first, Mr Magnum?” Sheehan asked, Thomas shot his head up but only to be met with the sound of a gun shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet turned left at the traffic light and absentmindedly tapped the steering wheel with her thumb. She had called one of her MI6 friends and asked her to tell her if something went wrong with Magnum’s case. 

Admittedly, she probably shouldn’t have looked through the file that Magnum had left on the table that night when he went upstairs to get packed earlier that week, but she did and something in her gut was telling her that something was going to go wrong. 

So, she called Rick and T.C up last night and asked them if it would be wrong if she just checked up on him through the MI6 agents that were stationed in Argentina and they said if she didn’t do it they would. 

So she had called up her friend and asked if they had heard anything and they only had bad news. Apparently, the CIA agent, Mason Ryan, was blacklisted and was most likely going to sell Magnum and his team out. 

Juliet immediately called Rick and T.C to tell them that something was wrong and to meet her at the La Mariana. That was earlier that morning and Juliet was stressing for the safety of her friend and partner. 

She turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, and turned the key in the ignition off and jumped out of the Rover. She slammed the door closed and speed walked into the restaurant, she stopped by the door and quickly scanned the tables for her friends. 

“Higgy!” She heard T.C call and she turned to the side to see him waving to her. She gave him a strained smile and walked over to the table where Rick and T.C sat. She slid into the booth and let out a loud sigh.   
“What’s going on? You sounded very scared on the phone earlier.” Rick asked worriedly, and Juliet looked him in the eyes. She watched pain cloud his eyes for a second before it was wiped away and replaced with pure anger. 

“The CIA agent that Magnum was supposed to be meeting, is a double agent. My friends think that he may have sold Magnum and his team down the river.” Juliet said and she felt T.C tense up beside her. 

“Damn it.” Rick sighed, he clenched and unclenched his fists and dropped his head. T.C set a hand on his shoulder and looked at Juliet. 

“Do you know where he was last seen?” T.C asked, Juliet nodded and grabbed her phone from the back of her pants. She held it out in front of them and pulled up satellite photos of the area where Magnum’s phone was last on. 

“Here is the last place where Magnum was according to his phone. I’ve got my friend scanning to see if they may have been taken somewhere else.” Juliet said as she flicked through the photos on her phone. 

“So, we’re going to Greene first?” Rick asked T.C and he nodded. They both thanked her and told her to go back to Robin’s nest in case they had to leave for Argentina as soon as possible. 

Juliet nodded and watched them walk out of the restaurant and out of sight. She took a deep breath and stood up from the table, shoving her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and walked out the restaurant and to her car. 

She unlocked the door and jumped inside, she pulled the door closed and started to car. She pushed the accelerator and she drove out of the parking lot and into the road. She gripped the edge of the steering wheel so tight her knuckles went white. 

She reached Robin’s Nest in record time and she sat in the car waiting for the call from Rick or T.C. She sat with her hands on the steering wheel and her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. 

She jumped when she heard the ringing of her phone and hastily grabbed it, T.C was calling and Juliet had a pool of dread in her stomach. She slid the answer button over and held it up to her ear. 

“Greene said he would provide transport, that’s it. So pack your bags, we’re going to Argentina.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet sat in the back of the SUV with a tablet open on her lap with the pin location open on it. It was tracking the last known location of Thomas’ phone, her friend was trying to see where they might have taken him. 

“Turn here.” She said to Rick, who was driving. Rick nodded and turned into the empty building area, he stopped the car and Juliet slammed the tablet into the back pocket of the seat and grabbed her gun from the back of her jeans.

She jumped out the car and held her gun up in front of her, Rick walked in front of her and motioned for her to stay behind him. Rick started forward with Juliet following closely behind him and T.C bringing up the rear end. 

They walked into the big house, making sure to save themselves if there was any gunfire but the house was empty. Juliet pulled away from the boys, who had lowered their guns and looked at each other. 

She walked up the stairs and into the first room on the right, she pushed the door open and saw a lone man sitting on the floor with a gunshot in the stomach. She checked the room for more dangers, before stashing the gun in the waistband of her pants and walking forward to the injured man. 

“Rick. T.C” She called into the house before she knelt down to the injured man. She held her fingers to the side of his neck and felt a slow, unsteady heartbeat. She moved her hand to tap his cheek lightly. 

“C’mon, wake up, wake up.” Juliet muttered as she tapped the man’s face harder. She sighed and pressed her hands to the wound and felt him twitch under her touch. She lifted her gaze to his face and saw his eyes flutter open. 

The man flinched away from her and tried to stand up, Rick and T.C rushed past her and grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him up into a standing position. The man stumbled and tried to pull out of the men’s grasps but failed miserably. 

“Look here. Have you seen this man?” Juliet snapped at the injured man, she held up a picture of Magnum on her phone. The man nodded and doubled over in pain, Rick and T.C let him slide to the floor. 

“Where is he? Where did they take him?” Juliet demanded, she knelt over the injured man and held the phone in his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his face went ghastly white. 

“You are not allowed to die… Where is he?” Juliet demanded as she dropped the phone and tapped his cheek. The man groaned and his eyes glossed over and she tapped his cheek again. She watched as his mouth moved as he whispered, Juliet leaned over and listened to what he was saying. 

“Martial… mountains… sovereign ca…”Juliet heard him whisper before his eyes closed and his lolled to the side. Juliet sighed and stood up from the dead body, she pulled out her phone and pressed the text app and texted her friend what the man had said. 

Once she sent the text, she put the phone back in her back pocket and turned to face Rick and T.C, who had strained looks on their faces. She gave them a motion to follow her and she walked out of the room and out of the house in silence. 

She felt her phone buzz and she picked it out from her pocket and saw another pin drop from her friend. She ran to the car and pulled out the tablet from the back of the car seat and quickly typed in the coordinates that her friend had sent her. \

She heard Rick and T.C come up behind her and stand and watch as the satellite reprogrammed to find the coordinates. She tapped her fingers against the frame of the tablet as she watched the satellite. 

“There we go.” Juliet said as the satellite stopped moving and it settled down onto the coordinates. Rick nodded and ran to the driver’s side and jumped into the car, T.C and Juliet following close behind. 

Rick started the car and it started moving before Juliet could even get the door closed. Juliet sighed and fixed her eyes on the picture and she prayed that Thomas would be there when they got there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet watched as T.C and Rick kicked the locked door in, she heard the hinges break and the door fell forward. Rick rushed in first, the gun held up in front of him, but stopped in the middle of the room. 

Juliet came out from around him and gagged at the sight. Two dead bodies lay on the floor, but neither of them were Magnum’s. Juliet closed her eyes for a second and let her shoulders fall.

“Damn it.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Earlier~ 

Magnum closed his eyes and expected a bullet to tear through his skin but he felt nothing. He shot his eyes open and watched as Bradley Barned fall to the ground, he hit the ground and sprawled out facing Thomas. 

Bradley’s eyes remained open as the blood from the bullet in his brain leaked down his face. Thomas growled and looked up at Sheehan, who was handing the gun to a guard, and a sick grin crossed the older man’s face. 

“You seem Thomas, you kill everyone you meet. Besides we needed the space.” Sheehan said as he moved out of the way of the door and a struggling Mason Ryan entered the room with guards on each side of him. 

“You bastard! I got you what you wanted!” Mason shouted at Sheehan when they were face to face. Sheehan shrugged and smiled at Mason then turned to Thomas and winked at him before turning back to face Mason. 

“Yes, you did but now you are collateral damage.”

“Wha-” Mason was cut off by a loud gunshot to the head, Mason’s guards let his body fall to the ground. Thomas watched as his body hit the ground and sprawled similar to Bradley’s, facing Thomas with his open eyes staring at him. 

Thomas made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to pull out of his constraints, but the ropes wouldn’t budge. Thomas groaned and carried on fighting the constraints and looked up to find Sheehan. 

Thomas found him holding a gun to Cassidy’s head while shaking his head. Thomas immediately deflated and stopped fighting, but kept his hands clenched. Sheehan slowly lowered the gun from her head and stepped away. 

“You see, you kill everyone Thomas Magnum. However I won’t kill Cassidy here, maybe your pretty little partner back at home. It all depends on how you behave.” Sheehan said as he moved out of the room and it all went black.


End file.
